


A Parting Dance

by thatgaygeekgirl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2018, F/F, Revenant Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaygeekgirl/pseuds/thatgaygeekgirl
Summary: Y'all this is sad. Revenant Haught was being discussed over on Twitter and that mingled in my brain with the "Rain" EFA prompt. So, this is the last dance of Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp before the curse is broken, meaning all the revenants have died, meaning our wonderful and selfless revenant Nicole must also. I'm sorry.





	A Parting Dance

Nicole stands on the porch of the Homestead, breathing in and out deeply, eyes closed. Her lips tilt upward in the smallest of smiles. She hears the door to the Homestead open and close but she remains still.

“It’s a bit morbid.” Wynonna mumbles.

“Hmmm?” Nicole asks.

“You’re attending your own funeral, Haught. And you’re doing that creepy smile thing.”

“It’s a celebration.” Waverly huffs as she emerges from the Homestead with two glasses of Whiskey and the bottle tucked under her arm. 

She hands a glass to Nicole, the bottle to Wynonna and wraps an arm around Nicole. Her Nicole. At least for now.

“We actually did it. The curse will be broken.” Disbelief colors Waverly’s voice. She had spent so long both hoping for and doubting this moment would arrive. She wanted it desperately of course, for Alice’s sake. For Wynonna. But in the back of her mind, she had selfishly hoped it would take longer, much longer.

Nicole, Waverly, and Wynonna stand together on the porch, drinking and watching Doc and Dolls argue over the proper firearm stance while both trying to mentor and overly-enthused Jeremy. While they bicker behind him, Jeremy sets Waverly’s shotgun against his shoulder. He fires and is knocked flat on his ass from the kickback. The bullet’s impact is nowhere to be seen, but it certainly made it nowhere near the target.

Wynonna snorts with her bottled pressed against her lips and sloshes its contents down her shirt.

“Didn’t know you Earps were having a wet t-shirt contest to send me off.” Nicole chuckles and Waverly rolls her eyes at the woman.

“That was a terrible pick up line,” Waverly mumbles into Nicole’s shoulder.

“And you fell for me anyway.” Nicole presses a kiss to the tip of Waverly’s nose.

“I’m gonna go change. And let you two be gross out of my eyesight.” She turns then pauses and looks back, a sour smile on her lips. “Sundown?”

Nicole nods, and Waverly buries her nose into Nicole’s collarbone, breathing her scent in and trying to memorize it. The door to the Homestead closes just as the patter of rain starts to sound from the roof of the porch. 

The boys come jogging in and up the steps before stopping beside the couple. Waverly separates herself from Nicole and leans against the railing, gripping it too tight to try and keep her hands occupied and give Nicole a moment with the boys.

“How’s your ass feeling, Jeremy,” Nicole asks, amusement brightening her eyes.

“Bruised just a little less than my pride.”

“Next time, try to focus on planting your feet. And really brace your shoulder.”

“Next time. I’ll remember that. Thanks for the advice. You always give the best advice” Jeremy’s voice is quiet, on the verge of breaking. “I’ll miss that.”

Jeremy gives Nicole an awkward hug. It lasts too long but no one can complain. Not now.

“Me too.” Nicole responds, squeezing Jeremy tightly. “Thank you for staying, Jeremy. Remember, they’re family.” Jeremy nods into Nicole’s shoulder and releases her. He tears his gaze away from Nicole before going inside, coughing to cover any other sounds that might be working their way up his throat.

“We’re gonna give you two some time,” Dolls says. He puts a hand on Nicole’s shoulder and squeezes with a firm grip. “You were a brilliant agent, Haught. And a better friend. Thank you.”

Nicole swallows roughly and nods, placing her hand over Dolls’s for a moment before squeezing it. He nods and enters the Homestead.

Doc stands in front of Nicole, regarding her. His hat in his hands. His mustache twitches. Finally, he steps forward and encircles Nicole in a hug. “I will take care of them for you. All of them. And especially her. It has been an honor to know you, Nicole.” Doc pulls back and places a kiss on Nicole’s forehead.

“Thank you, Henry,” Nicole responds, her voice wet. Doc nods and then he too passes through the door to the Homestead, leaving Nicole and Waverly alone on the porch. The rain has picked up. Nicole walks to where Waverly still grips the railing. She places gentle hands on Waverly’s cheeks, wiping away the tears that have been streaming, and kisses her slowly, then pulls back.

“One last dance in the rain?” Nicole asks, tears in her eyes. Waverly nods and allows Nicole to guide her. She feels as if she can breathe again as the water falls down on them. Nicole and Waverly wrap their arms around one another and sway in the rain, just as they had after their very first real date, and so often since. 

Nicole had always loved the rain, loved the way it made the earth smell, loved the way it felt against her skin. Swaying in the rain alone had been one of the first things that made her feel human again and doing so with Waverly wrapped in her arms and humming a song was the first moment she had felt truly loved, human or otherwise. 

Waverly had never liked being out in the rain until she saw the way it made Nicole light up. Every chance she got, she would herd Nicole out into a storm and they would sway together, getting their clothes soaked to ruin but laughing and singing and falling in love.

Now they sway together slowly. Tears mingle with raindrops cascading down their faces. Nicole closes her eyes and just feels it all. She feels Waverly holding her. She smells the earth opening up, being renewed. And in this moment everything is perfect. 

She opens her eyes again and sees Waverly looking up at her, brow crinkled and eyes red.

“Are you sure we can’t have more time?” Waverly asks. The way she says it though, toneless. She knows the answer.

“Something could happen any day. We need to be sure the curse is broken. For Alice.” Waverly nods and presses her cheek into Nicole’s chest, listening to her heart beat as they sway.  
“Will you tell Alice about me? And tell her that I loved her. That she’s special. That I said she’s going to be so smart just like her brilliant Aunt Waverly.”

Waverly sobs and shakes her head into Nicole’s shoulder. “I will.” She gasps out finally.

“I’m so sorry, Waves.” Nicole's voice shakes. Waverly looks up and sees Nicole’s red eyes. “I didn’t want to hurt you like this.”

“I’m not. Loving you,” Waverly pauses and shakes her head again, “loving you is the best decision I have ever made.’

“I love you so much, Waverly.”

They continue to sway in the rain until the dusk seems to be settling behind the clouds. Nicole leads Waverly back to the door of the Homestead. Doc and Wynonna stand waiting on the porch.

Once beside the pair and out of the rain, Nicole faces Waverly.

“Bye, Waves” Nicole smiles and Waverly can’t help but smile back despite her devastation.

“Goodbye, Nicole.” 

Nicole steps forward and gently holds Waverly’s face in her hands. She brushes wet strands of hair back behind Waverly’s ear and then places a kiss to Waverly’s forehead. Waverly’s hands rise and cover Nicole’s. The embrace seems to go on forever and last not nearly long enough all at the same time. Finally, the two pull apart.

Doc steps forward and places a hand on Waverly’s back. She nods and he guides her inside, leaving Nicole and Wynonna to watch them disappear into the Homestead.

“You’re ready,” Wynonna states, defeat in her voice.

“Yes.”

Together, Nicole and Wynonna walk to the outskirts of the Homestead and over the fence line. Once across the line, Nicole removes her necklace and hands it to Wynonna.

“Will you give this to Waverly? I would have myself but-”

“The ammolite,” Wynonna finishes. Nicole nods. “I will.” 

Wynonna grips the necklace tightly in her left hand and lets out a shaky exhale. 

“Wynonna, this is not your fault. This is not a burden you need to carry. You need to know that. And you need to believe it. I am choosing this because I need to know Waverly and Alice will stay safe.

“You’re too good for me, Haught.”

“Not possible, Earp.”

Wynonna shakes her head and steps back a few paces.

“You’ve made your peace?” Wynonna asks, quietly, Peacemaker raised.

“I have. I did the moment I knew Waverly loved me.” Wynonna nods. Then she closes her eyes and breathes. 

Peacemaker glows a light blue. Wynonna opens her eyes, resolved, and fires. Flames surround Nicole and she smiles. Normally a revenant’s descent is violent, with them be dragged down in some manner, but Nicole is different She’s always been different. The ground seems to open up for her into descending stairs.

“Thank you,” Nicole says. Then she walks down the stairs. The flames disappear and the ground is made whole once more. 

Wynonna stands alone, still holding a glowing Peacemaker. The glowing glyphs on the gun disperse into the air, leaving nothing but unremarkable metal. The curse is finally broken.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. Thanks for reading friends. And I'm sorry. You can find me over on Twitter as @thatgaygeekgirl


End file.
